Lavoenix
"We bring the passion of combat and fire to the skies!" "The Hawkmoons are in for some fiery competition now!" EShemar EcoS-K-96 Lavoenix Aerial Warmount aka Lava Bird, Volcano Wyrm Description The Lavoenix is a large raptor-like bird warmount developed by the Blood Riders as a heavy aerial Calvary for elite units. Its covered in red metallic feathers, seeming to glow with a barely contained heat. Modelled after legends of large fire predatory birds, like the phoenix, it has a sharped curved beak for attacking, large wings, a tail that contains five whip-like tendrils that extend behind it that trail flames in flight, and large talons on the feet. A large crest is prominent on the head, which contains a third eye. The wings have articulated clawed hands and are also used as forelegs for walking while on the ground, similar to wyverns, adding to its melee capabilities. Lavoenixs are found usually on Blood Rider enclave worlds that have high volcanic activity, or extremely hot desert worlds, enjoying bathing in lava streams or sunbathing in the sun. Being influenced by legendary birds of fire, the Lavoenix is equipped with the best technology the Blood Riders can put into the frame, making it seem as if they have tamed such magical creatures. The Lavoenix also seems to have a higher psionic abilities than other warmounts, and have a very regal grace and attitude in their actions. To fulfill its role, the Lavoenix is covered in a new highly heat resist armour that renders it immune to all heat based attacks, combined with a plasma field generator similar to the Zealots and Inferno Well Warchief and Goddess upgrades, the Lavoenix is extremely resilient, and able to swim in lava lakes, coating itself in lava. A favoured tactic when fighting near volcanos is to dive into the lava, coating itself, then flying over opponents allowing the lava to fall from its body onto those below. The plasma field generator also allows it to burst into flames, like a phoenix, able to burn those it engages in melee combat. The wings conceal heavy plasma cannons just behind the clawed hands allowing them to fire in any direction the hand is pointing, the mouth is powerful able to rend armour, the three eyes contain the standard Shemarrian eye lasers. The chest conceals a miniature plasma torpedo launcher, which may not be as powerful as those mounted on Blood Rider ships, but still very potent. The feet and legs contain magnetic field projectors that allow the Lavoenix to alter the direction of the plasma torpedo, like a tractor beam, but can also shape the torpedo into different designs, like a miniature fire bird. These projectors also allow the Lavoenix to redirect plasma weapons and manipulate plasma fields, similar to the Inferno Well. The wing roots contain slag cannons similar to the Krakaterra, which it restocks by scooping up rocks and debris in its mouth. The Lavoenix will 'swallow' pieces of those it engages in melee combat, using its foes own armour against them in this manner. The wings also contain feather launchers, which launch blades shaped like feathers, which it can regenerate slowly by eating materials, similar to the method of reloading the slag cannons. The tail tendrils are robotic tentacles with large bludgeons at the end that expel plasma, giving the Lavoenix a fire trail in flight, and burns opponents as it smashes them. To complete the illusion of a supernatural creature, the Lavoenix has several faux magic systems, including miasma cloud, cloud of smoke/ash and others. The Lavoenix also has several psionic abilities, including a psionic field that renders the Lavoenix immune to magical and psionic fire attacks. All of the Lavoenix's weapons are linked to a psynetic system copied from the psi-blaster, allowing it to infuse its attacks with psionic energy, enabling it to damage creatures immune to normal attacks except psionic or magical attacks. Lavoenixs are assigned to elite warriors and Warchiefs and Goddesses, where it uses its psionic field to protect the rider from its own plasma field if they are unable to protect themselves with their own. Abilities The saddle walls offer partial cover to the rider, and attempts to target the rider are at -6 to strike. Cargo Small space inside/beside the saddle-seat for a few personal possessions and sidearms. Behind the saddle is a broad back that can carry up to 1,000 lbs of equipment. If necessary, the Lavoenix can carry additional 2,000 lb payload slung underneath its body, though this increases drag (reduce speed by 25%). Swim The Lavoenix can swim at 25 mph, preferring to swim in lava lakes or hot springs. Dislikes cold waters. Sensors Advanced Optics The Lavoenix’s visual sensors are particularly acute, able to see normal light, low light, infrared, and thermal imaging with incredible resolution; they can make out details as fine as the lettering on a license plate from 4 miles away. Radar Detection Can ‘see’ radar and targeting lasers Ground-Search Radar Has a microwave radar system for mapping and detailing the ground, pinpointing features as small as one foot wide from as far away as five miles. Also has a ground-penetration feature for scanning for tunnels and underground structures (maximum depth in soil is about 50 ft, rock is 25 ft), but this takes rather more time overhead (takes about ten minutes to scan a 500 square ft area). Special Systems Thermal Resistant Heat-Refractory Tile Armor The Lavoenix's feather armor plating is based on special heat-resistant materials derived from reentry vehicle shielding. Heat and plasma-based attacks do 1/4 damage. EM Shielding This protects the Lavoenix’s internal systems from interference by the plasma conduction fields. Note, however, that with the plasma field on, radio transmissions from the Lavoenix suffer a reduction in range by one-third, and quality of transmission will be spotty; marred by static. Magnetic Field Projector This projector, based on the Inferno Well's system, is actually a set of emitters tied to the plasma field generator, only more powerful and with greater range. This system allows the Lavoenix to manipulate the plasma field and other plasma weapons, and in a small degree particle beam weapons to its whim. Only one function of the magnetic field projector can be used at a time, but the Lavoenix can switch between functions each action. If switching from plasma wall or sphere to another function, the plasma wall or sphere will remain for that turn before dissipating at the end of the Lavoenix's turn. Plasma Sphere The Lavoenix can extend the plasma field that normally hugs its body out to a 100 foot radius, using it as a protective shield for itself and any one else that can fit inside. Plasma weapons can be fired out of the field, but not into it, other weapons have their ammunition destroyed or it disrupts the field. The field functions just like the plasma field except deals 3d6 MD to anything hitting it, which will destroy most projectile weapons, and anyone attempting to pass through it takes 6d6 MD, plus must make a save vs coma 15 or be dazed, -1 to attacks, -1 to initiative, loses 1 attack. Particle beam weapons deal 10% less damage. The plasma sphere has 300 MDC and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC every minute. The plasma sphere can be maintained for 10 minutes, then requires a 20 minute cooldown. The Lavoenix can not move faster than 300 mph while maintaining the plasma sphere. Enemy plasma weapons fired against the plasma sphere is absorbed and restores MDC at half the damage that would have been dealt. The plasma sphere disables the normal plasma field from functioning while operating. Plasma Wall/Line Using plasma vented from the plasma wave system, the Lavoenix can create a wall, or line up to 20 feet tall, up to 100 feet long, and no point can be farther than 500 feet from the Lavoenix. The plasma wall is the same as the plasma sphere in all aspects, except it doesn't regenerate MDC except when plasma weapons are fired against it, restoring MDC of half the damage that would have been dealt. Once it's depleted, it can not be reformed for 20 minutes. The plasma wall disables the normal plasma field while functioning. This is particularly useful when creating a wall of plasma before the Lavoenix as it charges into groups of aerial foes, letting them slam into the plasma wall. Aerial opponents that pass through the plasma wall take damage to ALL areas, must make a pilot skill at -20% or lose control. Those that succeed, will have their speed reduced by 10% for the rest of the round as flight systems will be damaged and overheated. Deflection Field This option allows the Lavoenix to attempt to deflect and redirect particle beam weapons and plasma weapons from other sources. While active, the Lavoenix can attempt to parry particle beams at -4. A successful parry deals no damage. A parry that is 10 points greater will redirect the particle beam back at its source for half damage. Plasma weapons can be deflected with a successful parry at -2. While active, the normal plasma field can be used, but not plasma wall or sphere. The deflection field can be maintained indefinitely. The Lavoenix could use the field to direct its plasma weapons for greater accuracy, if it forgoes attempting to parry/redirect enemy fire, it can cause plasma bolts it fires to curve and track moving targets, even go around corners. This grants a +1 to strike with ranged plasma weapons and opponents suffer -3 to dodge as the Lavoenix can cause the plasma bolt to suddenly go sideways or go up or down. This even affects the Plasma Torpedo Launcher. When attacking a target around the corner, the Lavoenix doesn't enjoy the +1 to attack, but suffers a -2 to attack as must guess (unless can see the target through other means than visual sight, such as thermal or x-ray) and the opponent suffers -6 to dodge. The Lavoenix can only use this within a range of 500 ft. Enhance Plasma Weapons This option allows the Lavoenix to alter the containment fields of its plasma weapons, and those within 100 feet of it. All allied plasma ranged weapons will do 50% more damage out to 1000 feet. Alternatively, the Lavoenix can enhance its plasma weapons to critical on natural rolls of 19 and 20, and gain +2 to attack rolls by adjusting the flight of the plasma blasts, but these bonuses are only within a 500 ft range. This can be maintained for 15 minutes before requiring 10 minute cooldown. Attraction/Repulsion The magnetic field projector can move metallic objects up to 2000 lbs similar to the power Telekinesis (super), only doesn't get the bonuses from this power, uses regular bonuses to strike. When used to hold an object, has an equivalent Robotic Strength 30, or when used to help grapples, the Lavoenix is treated as having an effective strength of 56 Robotic. Can also be used to climb ferrous materials, including hanging upside down, allowing the Lavoenix to run at full speed up walls and upside down. Impervious to Fire & Heat - This is similar to the Burster ability, the Lavoenix is surrounded by a psionic field rendering it immune to all fire and heat based attacks, including magical and psionic based. Electrical attacks have damage by 50%. By spending some ISP, the Lavoenix can extend the field to protect any riders or equipment carried for 5 ISP for 1 minute. This field is disable if the Lavoenix is rendered unconscious. Psychic Infusion Using technology from the psynetic systems of the Psi-Blaster and Bruiser, the Lavoenix can spend ISP to infuse its attacks with psychic energy, allowing it to damage opponents that are immune to most forms of attack and only vulnerable to psionic or magical attacks or weapons. By spending 5 ISP, all attacks of the Lavoenix can damage such creatures, like vampires, with any of its attacks or weapons for 1 melee round. The Lavoenix could spend an additional 10 ISP per attack to cause that attack to deal double damage to supernatural creatures. Psychic Link The Lavoenix shares a bond, and a bit of superiority with other Shemarrian avian based warmounts and drones. Although it acts as a superior to them, it doesn't lord this over others, instead inspires and leads by example, plus it uses its abilities to help the other avian warmounts, such as protecting them with its plasma sphere, wall or magnetic deflection field, or enhance any plasma based weapons they have. All Shemarrian avian warmounts, drones or cyberanimals within 100 feet +10 feet per level, gain +2 to strike, dodge, initiative. Meanwhile, all Blood Rider Shemarrians gain a morale based +1 to strike, dodge, parry and initiative while a Lavoenix is seen in action, leading their attacks. (Optional Note) It has been observed on the rare occasion when a Lavoenix and its riding war chieftainess/goddess goes down in combat, it drives all Blood Riders within 5 miles to go into a revenge filled frenzy. All Blood Rider units (troops, warmounts and cyberanimals) must make a save vs psionics at -2 or go into a frenzy to destroy the enemy that hurt, or even killed the Lavoenix and rider. This frenzy lasts for 1d4 minutes, granting all affected Blood Riders +3 to strike, +2 attacks per melee that can only be used in melee range, +5 melee damage, but -5 to dodge and parry. At the end of the frenzy, affected units will be fatigued and stressed, losing half attacks per melee, all bonuses at half and skills suffer -10%. This lasts for 30 minutes. Flare/Chaff Launchers (2, tail) Standard countermeasure launchers based on Triax systems. Range: Close Defense Damage: None; similar to Triax-style chaff * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees Payload: 24 chaff clusters (12 per launcher) Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (3) Each of the Lavoenix's eys contain a standard warmount eye laser. Damage: 4d6 MD single shot, 1d4x10 MD for a pulse burst, 8d6 MD dual shot, 2d4x10 MD for a dual pulse burst, 12d6 triple shot, 3d4x10 for triple pulse (counts as one attack) Plasma Field This is a body conformal plasma field that incinerates anything that comes too close to the Lavoenix. The Lavoenixnix sports an improved version similar to the Inferno Well, but requires some rare materials, making this version exclusive to the Inferno Well and Lavoenix, not available to Zealots. Damage: 5d6 MD per touch or punch, 1d6x10 MD per melee attack of an entangle, grapple, hug, or wrestling grip. Anything flammable will be incinerated on contact, including SDC bullets and weapons. Furthermore, with the plasma field up, other plasma attacks do NO damage, as they effectively splash around the projection fields. Payload: Can maintain the plasma field for 45 minutes and recharge in 20 minutes, or for 75 minutes, requiring a 90 minute recharge period afterward. The Lavoenix can reboot the field before then, but the extra power draw will cause the warmount to be -1 on initiative, and -2 to dodge, strike and parry, and reduce maximum running speed by 25%. Heavy Plasma Cannon (2, mounted behind the hands) Mounted behind the hands on the wings, the Lavoenix mounts two plasma cannons. Slag Cannons (2) These are a variant plasma weapon that uses powerful plasma torches to superheat stone and metal debris suctioned up by the Lavoenix (through eating) and expelled as a thick, molten, magma-like material. At close range, the superhot material sticks and burns like lava, while at longer ranges, having air-cooled, the material hits like lava bombs. Damage: 5d6 MD to an 8 ft area, plus 3d6 MD to a 25 ft radius beyond that, at ranges of 1,500 ft or less. Targets struck directly will BURN for 1d4 melees, taking 2d4 MD incendiary damage per melee, before the molten material cools down and solidifies. At ranges greater than that, the ‘lava bombs’ do 4d6 MD impact damage. There is also a 60% chance of setting combustibles afire. Payload: Conditionally Unlimited; the warmount carries enough material for 50 shots. Replacing the material stock will take 30 minutes after eating sufficient material. Plasma Torpedo Launcher A direct line of sight energy weapon firing a bolt of plasma that ‘splashes’ on target. The power demands of this weapon are quite high, however, limiting rate of fire. This is a smaller version found on Blood Rider ships. Feather Blades The Lavoenix has a series of blades along its wings, allowing it to slash with its wings, and to launch a number of blades. Honoured warriors are given bladed weapons made from these blades as rewards for great courage or great deeds to the tribe. The blades are immune to heat and plasma weapons. Damaged: If the Lavoenix has plasma field up, the blades will have plasma on them, even when launched, gaining +5d6+5 MD in melee (for 9d6+15 MD per wing slash!) or 8d6+5 MD for a launched blade. Payload: 10 launchable blades per wing (20 total), able to replenish spent blades at a rate of 1 blade per 2 hours after eating materials. Note: Launched blades have a 60% chance of surviving a strike with a target, each blade has 15 MDC. A blade that missed has a 75% chance of surviving intact. Blades turned into melee weapons of up to short sword size, or used as blades for polearms can be enhanced with plasma technology and will deal +1/die damage from the plasma field. Beak The beak is powerful and designed to rend armour and leave terrible wounds. Criticals on a natural role of 19 or 20 for triple damage. Claws (2) The hands are fitted with claws allowing to slash. Although used more often to hold onto prey it attacks and uses the talons on the feet to rend. Adds +2 to entangle. Talons (2) The feet are fitted with ripper-vibro blade talons, sometimes silvered. On a critical roll, deals triple damage. Tail Tendrils (5) The tendrils in the tail can be used to bludgeon foes in melee and within 20 feet around its rear section, and particularly useful while it grapples a target. The ends can be energized with plasma. Aerial targets hit must make a pilot skill roll at -10%, -5% per additional tail over 1, or lose control. Can be used to entangle opponents granting +1 to entangle for each tendril used. The Lavoenix will usually have these energized on a low level to allow a light trail of plasma as it flies. Plasma Wave The concealed vents on the Lavoenix allows it to release a powerful burst of plasma all around her, incinerating all who dare to get to close. The plasma wave requires a fair amount of power and has a slower rate of fire, but an excellent deterrent to any who get too close. Optional Hardpoints (2) If available, the Lavoenixs wings can be fitted with expendable ordnance, though such will add drag (reduce bonuses to Dodge by -2) until the missiles/bombs have been ejected/deployed. Flare/Chaff Launcher Range: Close Defense Damage: None; similar to Triax-style chaff * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees Payload: 12 per launcher Jammer Pod Electronic jamming system that gives radar-guided weaponry a -4 to strike the aircraft. Or it can be used offensively, to foil ALL radar-guided weaponry in a 10 mile radius (-2 to strike). Additional pods DO NOT add cumulative bonuses, but do provide system redundancy. Missiles * Mini-Missiles---10 shot pod * Short Range Missiles---3 per hardpoint * Medium Range Missiles---1 per hardpoint Optional Bombs The Lavoenix can carry a single bomb, mine, or torpedo between its legs. , but the extra drag will cut the Warsteed’s maximum speed by 1/3 until the ordnance is deployed/ejected. Damage: Varies by weapon carried; * 250-lb Bomb----2d4x10 MD to 50 ft blast radius * 500-lb Bomb----4d4x10 MD to 60 ft blast radius * 750-lb Bomb----4d6x10 MD to 65 ft blast radius * Medium Torpedo ----2d6x10 MD Payload: Two bombs (up to 1,000 lbs’ worth) or a single torpedo (up to Medium class) Note: The Lavoenix can engage in dive-bombing maneuvers; doing so means that the Warsteed approaches the target in a dive (45-degrees or better), releases its bomb (at 5,000 ft or less distance from the target), and then pulls out. A successful dive-bombing attack requires a Piloting roll at -10%, but the dropped ordnance is +2 to strike, and gets a +2d4 MD for the extra speed assist in penetration. Optional Spear Rack The saddle can be fitted with a spear rack with 20 MDC and holding 4-6 spears. Thrown from the air, the spears get an extra +1 to damage, +1d4 if thrown as part of a dive-bomb, due to the extra speed behind the throw. False Magic Inspired by ARCHIE-3’s Spell Approximation systems, the Lavoenix can seemingly cast various spells. Rather than use a PPE generator and technowizardry system, most Lavoenix use technological systems, cunningly formatted to look like magic and supernatural abilities. Miasma Cloud A cloud of acidic vapor generated by the Lavoenix. Cloud can persist for up to three minutes depending on local wind conditions Damage: Acidic vapor does 1d6 SDC/Hit Point damage per melee of exposure. DOUBLE damage if inhaled. Cloud of Smoke/Ash The Lavoenix can breath out a thick cloud of dark particulate vapor. Range of 100 ft, and covers a 100 square ft area. Depending on local air/wind conditions, the cloud persists for 1d6 melees. Those caught in the cloud are -8 to strike, parry, and dodge, and -1 to initiative, while the grit component will do 1d4 Hit Point inhalation damage per melee to those without respiratory protection. 100 applications. Circle of Flames With a wave of its massive wings, the Lavoenix can seemingly summon a circular pattern of leaping flames. In reality, it is spraying a fine mist of long-burning incendiary chemicals. Range of 50 ft, flames do 1d4 MD per melee and burn for 2d4 melees. 90 applications. Extinguish Flames With equal panache, the Lavoenix can cause flames in its vicinity to go out. In reality, this is nothing more than a concealed fire extinguisher, pumping out a colorless, odorless, inert gas that suffocates combustion. Range of 80 ft, 90 applications. Magma Bombs The Lavoenix can seemingly generate and throw what appear to be gobs of partially-solidified magma or slag that shatter on impact, showering an area with red-hot fragments. In reality, they are regular grenade charges wrapped in superheated silica fibers. There is also a 60% chance of setting combustibles afire. River of Lava This spell is an enhanced version of the magma bomb spell, launching a cluster of grenades that upon striking the ground, launches a series of grenades that release napalm in their wake along the ground creating a line of fire that is 5 feet wide and 30 feet long. Several of the grenades are designed to burn into the ground, digging a trench that gets filled with napalm and plasma which burns for about 1d4 minutes. Damage 3d6 MD to a 30 ft long 5 ft wide line that is 2d6+6 inches deep, burns for 1d4 minutes, dealing 2d6 MD in the second minute, 1d6 MD the third, and 5d6 SD in the fourth minute if it lasts that long, leaving behind a burnt smoking trench. There is also a 80% chance of setting combustibles afire Fire Tornado This 'faux spell' combines the use of the spell Tornado and the Lavoenix's fire abilities. It's really a use of the Plasma Wall ability to create a cone of plasma fire combined with the down thrust of its flight systems to create the illusion of a torpedo. The magnetic field holding the plasma within the cone is weaker, allowing wind and flames to escape the tornado to create a real terrifying, and effective effect. Range: Affects a 50 foot area up to 200 feet below the Lavoenix. Duration: Able to maintain this effect for 5 minutes. Objects up to 50 feet from the funnel cloud take 1d4 MD damage from flying debris and those within 25 feet will also take 1d6 MD damage from plasma flames flashing out, but can attempt to dodge at -3, autododge at no bonus. Anything that the funnel cloud moves over, which the Lavoenix moves under it at a maximum speed of 200 mph, takes 2d6x10 MD damage per melee, and is completely helpless as they are pelted by debris and flung around by the winds. After 1d4 melees, objects are hurled from the funnel and suffer 4d6 MD. If a robot or living creature, it will be stunned and immobile for 2d6 melees. Option Lava Coating - If the Lavoenix is fighting near a volcano, or other source of lava, it will dive into to the lava and coat itself. This has a similar effect as the plasma field for 1d4 minutes, and anything under the Lavoenix as it flies by will have to dodge droplets of lava. Range: Varies. Really anything that is under the Lavoenix as it flies around. Damage: 5d6 MD to an 8 ft area, plus 3d6 MD to a 15 ft radius beyond that. Burns 1d4 melee dealing 2d6 MD. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Lavoenix tend to have a bit of a superior attitude at times, and enjoy swimming in lava and basking in the sun, or soaring above areas with high thermal activity. In combat they are graceful fliers, sweeping in, unleashing plasma fire, using their plasma wall or sphere ability as needed, and easily sliding up besides other fliers and slashing with their wings or snapping their tails to strike with the tail tendrils, knocking aerial targets about with their tails. On the ground they are vicious, pouncing upon a target, slashing with talons, then taking to the air and dropping the target to plummet to the ground. They are quite intelligent (I.Q. of 13), very observant, and quite perceptive. Typically has the same programming as for the Monst-rex and Monst-crane, plus the following: The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Lavoenix intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore. Combat Lavoenixnix's embody Blood Riders philosophy of glorious combat with fire. Soaring in, slashing and smashing in melee, unleashing righteous plasma fire upon those it fights. Although it prefers to engage foes in the air, it is quite capable of engaging ground targets, unleashing plasma blasts as it swoops down to smash with its tails as its talons and claws rend flesh and armour with equal ease. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Lavoenix an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot, blurring the line between robot and sentient creature. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics The Lavoenixnix has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to proficiency, but DOUBLE the range. Starts with M.E. +3d6+20, +1d6+2/level ISP. * Sixth Sense * See Aura * Presence Sense * Sense Evil In addition to the regular Ecotroz warmount-related psionic abilities: 1. Psionic Empathy with avians: The Lavoenix has a natural affinity with avians. Such creatures never stalk, hunt, bite or attack the recipient. Furthermore, these creatures are friendly, docile and will do their best to please the recipient. 2. Telepathy with avians: This ability is similar to normal telepathy except that it only works with avians and avian-like creatures up to 500 feet away. 3. Control avians (special): Through a form of combination Empathy and Telepathy, the recipient is able to control the minds of avian creatures. The animals understand and obey the character's every command, verbal or mental, and try to fulfill whatever the task he demands of them, be it attack, kill, dance, or guard a door, treasure, person, etc. Duration: As long as desired. The number of controlled animals: 20 plus 2 for every level of experience. 1 minute per level, ISP: 10. 4. See the Invisible (4) Category:Warmount Category:Blood Rider Category:Blood Rider Warmount Category:Psionic Powers Category:Plasma Torpedo Category:Lavoenix